The Securitron
by Steve24833
Summary: This is the story of a Securitron as he watches the Mojave fall under Mr House's control.
1. Chapter 1

0101011010001, nicknamed Carter, watched as the figure sprinted towards the gate.

"Halt!" Carter yelled.

The man continued running, straight towards the gate to New Vegas. Carter fired a blast from its machine gun, hitting the man square in the chest. The man managed a few more steps before collapsing under the hail of bullets. Carter scanned the body for signs of life, before turning to the road again. A new man began approaching. This new man wore a Vault 21 Jumpsuit and a pair of aviator sunglasses.

"Submit to a credit check or present your passport before proceeding to the gate. Trespassers will be shot." Carter barked out in a monotone voice.

The Man looked at the robot, before taking a bag of caps from his belt and handing it to the Securitron. The Securitron quickly calculated the weight, and found it to be the exact same weight and size as a bag of 2401 Caps, and handed it back to the man.

"Thank you, Sir. You may proceed." Carter said.

The Man nodded, walking away. Carter watched him open the gate and walk through. He seemed… different. He was clearly very determined, and he walked with a confident stride. Carter briefly wondered who it was, before turning back to his mission: Guarding the gate.


	2. Chapter 2

Carter felt a wave of energy surge through its body as many of his systems came online. For the first time, its Grenade Launchers and Missiles were available. Its self-repair system also activated, and began fixing the many laser burns he had from encounters with Fiends. For the first time in Carter's entire existing, it was running on its Mark II Systems. Though for all intents and purposes Carter was a robot that couldn't feel real emotions, Carer still felt pure joy coarse through him at that moment. Then, he saw Courier Six walk out of the Lucky 38. Carter had assumed the man had been in a position of importance when he first entered the Strip, but he had learned that the man was only a simple Courier. Yet only after a short period of time, he had rose through the ranks and become Mr House's only trustworthy lieutenant. The Courier also looked substantially different now. He was wearing the same sunglasses he had been wearing when Carter first saw him, as well as a Sheriff's hat and a duster, with a star surrounded by smaller stars above several stripes on the back. His Pip-Boy was also replaced, now shining bright gold and covered in gemstones. At Courier Six's side was a 9mm Pistol that Carter recognized as having been previously been owned by Benny, the leader of the chairmen's, and on Courier Six's back was a Marksman Carbine taken from an American Paratrooper unit, and a staff perched with a golden Eagle with its wings spread wide. A Cybernetic Dog was at his feet, and an NCR First Recon Sniper walked beside him.

No matter what, it was obvious that Courier Six had been causing a lot of changes since he had arrived. The Boomers were allied with Mr House, the Omerta's leaders had been replaced, a White Glove leader had been killed, the Chairmen head had been killed, a Ghoul with a 99.99% chance of having the same voice of Dean Domino had arrived, adjusted for the raspiness caused by Ghoulification and the Fiends had been near wiped out and there attacks against New Vegas ceased.

Carter felt a wave of surprise when he briefly scanned the Courier. The Courier noticed some technology attached to the Courier's Spine and Brain, and the Courier's heart was completely missing, replaced by a machine. The Courier walked slowly past Carter, looking at him briefly before turning and walking on. The Courier pushed his way out the gates, now doubt off to change the Mojave once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Carter rolled up to Courier Six, who was standing at the Western end of Hoover Dam, standing next to his companions. Carter Six was worried that he wouldn't have made it to the Dam, as Legion Soldiers were attacking and the Mojave was turning into a battleground.

"You must get to the control room and install the override chip." Carter said.

Courier Six nodded, and drew his weapon. Suddenly, an NCR Artillery Piece exploded into a fireball. The Securitron aimed his weapons on the NCR Rangers crouched behind cover, but they didn't bother Courier Six, so Carter didn't open fire. He did, however, open fire upon spotting a group of Centurions charging across the Dam towards Courier Six. The Securitron slowly rolled forward, attacking all Legionnaires he killed, cutting down dozens of soldiers with his entire arsenal. A Plane flew overhead, unleashing it's payload of explosives and blowing apart a group of legionnaires. Courier Six disappeared, into a side building, but Carter knew he couldn't fit in there, so he continued on his way across the dam. A Centurion's head exploded in front of him as his missile found it's mark, and his laser cut another legionnaire in half. Suddenly, dozens of other Securitrons rolled along, adding their firepower to the fight. The Legionnaires quickly began falling en masse, collapsing on the ground and adding their bodies to the growing piles of corpses. A Vertibird hovered overhead, and a squad of soldiers clad in Power Armour jumped out and began to open fire. Courier Six appeared, firing bullet after bullet through the skulls of legionnaires. Courier Six ran forward, straight into the Legate's Camp. Carter went to follow him, but another wave of legionnaires attacked, so Carter turned to cover Courier Six's flanks. He fired burst after burst of his machine gun as missiles and grenades were fired, heaping scores of kills among the legionnaires. He heard an explosion behind him, and swivelled around on his wheel. The NCR Rangers were escorting their General towards Courier Six. He drove forward, surrounded by the other Securitrons. He briefly heard the General and the Courier exchange words, before the General gave an order and the Rangers began dropping their weapons and surrendering. Carter parted ways to allow for a Securitron bearing the face of Mr House to drive past, and begin a conversation with the Courier.

Carter wasn't listening, though. He watched as the Rangers walked off, past the bodies of dead legionnaires. The NCR would soon withdraw from the area, the Legion had been wiped out and Mr House would resume his rightful place as the leader of New Vegas. For the first time since the Great War started, there would be a future for New Vegas, and there was hope for mankind.


End file.
